


The Boy That was Him

by TErock95



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Dreams, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, gore i think?, percy wouldn't survive a day in the fmab universe, rated 't' for 'trauma', spoilers to episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TErock95/pseuds/TErock95
Summary: Percy falls asleep and finds himself in nightmares that are somebody else's life.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he dreams about the Golden haired boy he is ten years old.

He isn’t sure how it started, all he remembers is that the boy and his younger brother were sitting in front of a gravestone. The boy that was him, the older one, suggested they should try and bring their deceased mother back to life. The younger one, He thinks his name was Al, looked wary, “But all the books say it’s forbidden”, To which the boy that was him replied, “That’s why it will be our little secret”. It left him confused and a bit upset the morning after, but unless the dream’s plot wouldn’t have continued a few weeks later, he would have forgotten all about it.

This time the scenery is different. The boy and his brother had prepared themselves for it for years. The boy that was him couldn’t believe they finally found the right formula. It will be perfect! They’re going to see mom again! To be sure, he repeated the formula’s contents again, “Water, 35 liters; Carbon, 20 kilograms; Ammonia, 4 liters; Lime, 1.5 kilograms; Phosphorus, 800 grams; Salt, 250 grams; Saltpeter, 100 grams; Sulfur, 80 grams; Flourine, 7.5 grams; Irone, 5 grams; Silicon, 3 grams.”

Now to write the construction formula.

The two boys proceeded to draw a massive circle on the floor, filled with detailed sketchings and words that he couldn’t read.

“And finally,” the boy that was him announced, “We need some soul data”, The two boys then cut a small cut through their fingers, only to draw a small amount of blood and added it to the rest of the ingredients. 

The two boys the sat beside the circle and slapped their hands against the circle. “This is it, Al” The boy that was him said with excitement.

The circled started to glow, and lightning bolts swam through it. Only then it turned a darker color, shadows circulating it. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

“Ed, something doesn’t feel right” Al said beside him. Percy didn’t need to be said that, the boy that was him felt the same thing.

a huge eye suddenly pop open in the center of the circle, at the exact same time that Al’s arms had started to shatter into the air. Percy’s guts twisted in the worst way possible. Al started screaming, the rest of his body starting to disappear as well.

Ed called out to his brother only then the shadows had grabbed his leg that started to shatter just like Al’s.

It can’t be...a rebound?

The boy that Percy was didn’t finish the thought as his brother called out to him and tried to reach for his hand, but he didn’t get there in time, he was shattered completely.  
All Percy wanted was to wake up, wake up from this terrible, terrible dream, but it was as if a higher force made him stay.

For just one moment he was standing in front of a huge door, in a stark white room. He rememberd the door opening to a swarm of shadow hands grabbing him as he screamed for his life; “Quiet, Child. This is what you wanted, after all”

He remembers finally seeing his mom, he was reaching her hand, almost, almost----

Then he found himself at that dark room again, screaming at the pain of his lost leg and trying to grab the bleeding void of it. HOW COULD IT HAVE GOTTEN SO WRONG???  
all that was left from his brother was a pile of empty clothes, but he will NOT let it end this way.

Percy was turning in his bed, sobbing and whimpering in his sleep

“It wasn’t…” The boy that was him muttered, “It wasn’t supposed to…” He took a look at the lower part of his body, “IT WAS TAKEN AWAAYYY!!!” he wailed.

“Somebody help me...Please...mom…” The sleeping Percy found himself crying as well.

The boy looked up to the circle, checking if his sacrifice has paid off, only to find a disfigured human-like Creature that was soon dead again.

“Alphones,” Ed wheezed, crying at everything that happened. He then frowned and tripped down an armour suit that was nearby. “No,” he said, “No. You won’t take him too! He’s my brother, Damnit!” 

All Percy wanted was to wake up, but the boy didn’t stop, “Take my Leg, Take my Arm, Take my heart too! You can have it!!! Just give him back...He’s the only thing I have LEFT!!!” 

And with the clap of his hands Percy was awake, panting and drenching in sweat. He let out a few more shallow breathes before he began to cry. He rose up from his bed and took his blankets with him. So what if he was ten, he told himself as he turned to his mother’s room.

“Mom…?” He whispered, trying not to wake Gabe up, “Mom, I had a bad dream…”

When Sally woke she tried to comfort him and asked what happened in his dream.  
But the only thing Percy could tell her is that it was about two Brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

The years pass, and the two Golden haired boys from his dreams are just a vague memory of a nightmare, nothing to lose sleep over (...Well, again).

Percy had grown up too, of course. He found out that he is a Demigod, his father no other than Poseidon. He fought monsters too, he gained friends, he experienced loss. He became a part of camp half blood- a summer camp for Demigods just like him. Another important lesson he learned was to never underestimate the power of dreams. Especially now that the war against Kronos was almost here, and the way things look so far, he is the one who is supposed to defeat him.

So naturally, the last thing he needed, was to see the two golden haired Brothers that his imagination conjured up a few years ago.

Well, to be honest, you could only tell one of them had golden hair now. 

Things sure have changed, and it seemed like the boy that was him was, like him, older now. As for his brother, all he could see was that Armour suit from that night. He wasn’t need to be told that it was “His” little brother.

The two brothers were now in an office. Percy could tell that Ed, the boy that was him, didn’t exactly like his surperior, but couldn’t do much about it. 

“Any luck with the Philosopher’s stone?” The dark haired Colonel asked.  
Ed let out a sigh, “No, that one was a fake. even so,” Ed mused to the air, “The power it had was amazing. it transmuted this huge Chimera right in front of us.”

Did Percy hear right? Chimeras? if he thought the dream was useless before, he had a different opinion now.

“I still wonder how he used the stone to do that,” The Armour suit said, “We’re not familiar with the field of live transmutations, So we don’t understand it very well.”

“Yeah, I’m kinda curious about that too,” The boy that was him added, “It might be worth looking into, who knows? maybe we’ll find something to help us restore our bodies.”

So the kids decided not to give up since the last time he saw them. Is that what they’re looking for? What is he talking about? and how come he has a leg now? Didn’t it disappear that day?

“In that case, why don’t you consult with a specialist?”, their Surperior asked. He looked through some files and finally found the one, “Shou Tucker. the sewing life Alchemist. He’s a researcher dealing with Chimera transmutations. I’ll introduce you to him.”

Just like the last dream, Time was jumping around, and Percy found himself listening as Ed that this Tucker had transmuted a Talking Chimera two years earlier. Why would anyone want a Chimera to speak was far beyond Percy, but the fact that the Chimera they were talking about asked to die left him a little unnerved. (Of course, when he does meet a Chimera, he will mostly do his best to make sure that it does die).

 

Upon arriving at the big house that was Tucker’s, to Percy’s surprise they were attacked by a dog (According to Ed’s interpertation). Then the door finally opened and a young girl and her father came out.

“Daddy! There are visitors!”

The father sighed, “Nina, how many times have I told you to tie the dog?”

a few moments later they sat at the livingroom and had a nice conversation. apparantly Tucker’s wife has left him and he didn’t really know how to take care of the house. he gave Edward and Alphones permission to look through his research, But only if they told him Their secrets as well. “Equivalent Exchange,” he told them, “That is the law that we Alchemists live by. now, why are you interested in Biological transmutation?”

The Colonel tried to protest, but Edward stopped him, and explained everything.

it was a strange experience for Percy. The information was somewhat new and familiar at the same time. he could see memories of it through Edwards eyes; The shame and defeat after their deed, later, their determination to return their old bodies back, that awful, that awful pain of that automail surgery, but it worked, it worked, and at last Ed’s decision to join the military, only to grasp every bit of information that he could that could somehow be of use to them.

Percy was a bit overwhelmed, and Tucker seemed impressed as well. he couldn’t help but wonder what Annabeth would have thought about them.

Whatever it may be, Tucker showed the two his laboratory. Percy thought that this could very well be the Titan’s playground, with all the mix-and-match monsters that lived in those cages. Tucker admitted half-heartedly that his research hasn’t been going very well. And then-

Oh great. Edward’s one of those kids who get excited by libraries. Yep, Annabeth would surely have a lot of what to talk about with this one.

Ed has became so focused on his research (Percy wondered if it was possible to fall asleep twice at the same dream), that if Al’s laughter hadn’t disturbed him, he would probably continue to read until after Percy was awake already.

Checking on what was going on Ed found Al and Tucker’s daughter, Nina, playing together. “Al, what are you doing?” Ed asked, annoyed.

“Nina was a little bored, so I agreed to play with her a little”

Ed sighed, “look, we didn’t come here to play horse--”  
Just then the big dog from earlier came out of nowhere and landed on Ed.

“Alexander says that he wants to play too!” Nina announced gleefully.

Annoyed with the dog, Ed soon ran after him with colorful threats. Percy laughed to himself and couldn’t help but remember Ms O’leary.

When it was finally time for the two Brothers to leave, the one who picked them out reminded Tucker of the Assessment day.

The day after the Brothers got to talk a little with Nina during their research. She Told them her mother left two years ago, and lately her Father was always in his office and has no time to play with her. Percy could only half relate to that, as his father was never around, but it did seem to affect the boy that was him. So much that he decided to abandon his search and play with Nina and Alexander for the rest of the day, which was a lot more fun to Percy.  
He couldn’t help but wonder why would he need to see the Brothers again. Have no mistake, this was a great corrective experience for him, but it couldn’t be just that. Dreams like these are never just that.

Later that evening the boys found themselves engaged in conversation with Shou. He told them that before he got his certification as a state Alchemist they were very poor, and for that reason his wife has left. Percy got a little annoyed with that woman. Really? Just because you’re a little short on money you get up and leave? Giving up on your only child??  
“You see, I never want to go back to those days,” Shou continued, “That’s why I have to pass that examination again”

“Don’t worry Daddy, I’m sure you’ll succeed!” Nina suddenly beamed, “And if you don’t, Alexander and I are gonna growl at them until they say yes!!”

This has caused Ed and Al to laugh.

“I have an idea,” Shou suddenly said, “Nina, how about I play with you tomorrow?”

“Really?!” Nina got so excited she jumped and hugged her father.

Percy felt his heart warming up. 

The day after has arrived and Percy had to admit, he got a little bored. Is that all what’s going to happen now? Research and Playing?

“Mr. Tucker, thank you for letting us come here again!” The Armour suit announced, “Hello?”  
“Nina! Alexander!” The boy that was him called out as well. No answer. Percy watched the two walk up the stairs, looking for their friends.

Reaching upstairs, they opened the door to Shou’s laboratory, where they found him crouching beside a creature.  
“Hello, Ed, Al,” He greeted them, “you’ve arrived just in time! I did it, boys. I’ve finally did it.” he smiled but didn’t move from his spot, “A Chimera that understands human speech.”

Percy took a look at it through Ed’s eyes. It was in no way like the Chimeras he knew, but it was certainly something. It had a white fur and a dark mane, with a long face and big paws.

“Let me show you,” Shou continued, “See that person over there? That’s Edward. Repeat after me, Ed-ward.”

“E-Ed..Ward” The beast dutifully repeated.

Percy knew a few talking monsters before, but he still couldn’t blame the Brothers for their awe. But still...he did have an eeiry feeling about this…

“Ed-ward...Ed-ward…” The beast continued to recite, “Ed-ward…” 

Then it turned to the boy that was him, “Big...Brother…”

Edward’s smile froze on his face, and Percy felt his stomach drop. 

“Tell me…” he started, “When was it you got your certification?”

Tucker scratched his chin, “Two years ago”

“And when was it your Wife left?” The boy that was him continued.

“...Two years ago…” he slowly looked over Ed.

Percy didn’t know what Edward was getting to, but he knew he didn’t like it.

“Now let me ask this,” Edward said coldly, “Where are Nina and Alexander?”

Percy felt like someone punched him in the guts. 

Tucker turned to them, all friendly expression drained from his face, “I hate kids like you, who are quick to catch on”

Before he knew what was happening Ed had leapt and smashed him against the wall, “two years ago that was your wife! This time, you used your own daughter and a dog to transmute a chimera!!,” he screamed, “you can only do so much with animals, after all! it’s much easier to start with a human, right?!”

Tucker only chuckled, “I don’t see what you’re so upset about. This is how we progress! Human experiment is a necessary step, I would think a scientist underst-”

“SHUT UP!!! Do you really think you could get away with this?!?! messing around with someone’s life like that?!”

Percy regretted not having Riptide with him. While he knew it would most likely do nothing’ he still hoped Tucker was not physically human enough to try and kill him

Ed continued to scream, “YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!”

Tucker only seemed more amused and there was nothing he wanted more than to erase that man from existence, “Someone’s life, you say? Haha, you’d know all about it, wouldn’t you!” Percy saw blood, “Look at you Fullmetal Alchemist, look at your LEG! look at your ARM! look at your BROTHER!” IF ONLY PERCY HAD THE CHANCE “These are all the results of messing around with somebody’s life, right?! AREN’T THEY?!”

“SHUUUT UUUP!!!!!” Edward screamed and landed his fist across Tucker’s face, causing his glasses to fall.

Tucker proceeded to laugh maniacally and Percy begged that there was something he could do to make that man suffer, “We ARE the same!! you’re just like me!!!”

“WE’RE NOT!!”

“Oh, but yes we are! We saw an opportunity and we TOOK IT! We had to even though we knew it was a Taboo!!!”

“NO!!” Ed roared as he punched him, “NOT ME!!” another, “ALCHEMIST DON’T!” another, “DO THAT!!” he panted, “I’m not...I’m not…” He prepared another strike when The Armour stopped him, “If you keep this up he’ll die”

Ed stopped and looked beside him. Percy saw the Chimera through Edward’s eyes and his heart broke.

“Ed-ward...Al...stop...Daddy…” It turned to Tucker, “Daddy...Are you hurt?”

Percy felt like it’s been forever. He wanted to wake up already, to get away from all of this.

The suit of Armour walked over what they called a “Chimera”...maybe they should call it Nina now. He felt sick to his stomach.

“I’m sorry,” The Brother of the boy that was him said, “With all our power, there’s nothing we can do to change you back,” Percy wondered for a second if any of the Gods would do something to help such a creature. He figured that they probably won’t. “I’m sorry,” Al continued to whisper, “I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” 

As another acord to break his heart the miserable creature started asking if they could play together.  
Meanwhile Tucker crawled over to his state Alchemist’ watch, “I can’t believe I made it just in time...I will continue to be a state Alchemist...I pass…!” Percy couldn’t remember ever facing a more cruel monster. And he was stuck in someone else’s body. 

Edward kicked the watch from the man- Monster’s- hands and across the room, and saw him crawl pathetically after it, “Like hell you are,” The boy that was him muttered in loath.

“Can we...play now?” The Chimera continued to ask.

While Percy knew it was Edward who was screaming, he felt like it was his scream too.

Waking up in his cabin didn’t bring him much comfort.

He considered asking Chiron or one of his friends about this dream, but...what would he say? what could it possibly mean? It had nothing to do with the Gods, the Titans, nothing to do with him…! 

And yet…

He thinks of Bianca. He thinks of Zoe. He thinks of Luke, and of Nico, and of his Mother, and of any person who was close to him at a certain point.

He closes his eyes in hope of a soothing sleep this time, but he only returns to a few hour later in the world that he left.

The boy that was him sits on the stairs, rain drops falling mercilessly over him. He doesn’t care, and neither does Percy.

The Colonel walks in his direction, “As far as dealing with other’s lives, Mr. Tucker’s actions and our own positions are not all that far apart,” He says calmly, “And we chose that path, knowing that fact full well,” Percy suddenly understood a little why the boy that was him didn’t like him, “Isn’t that right, Fullmetal?” He stopped beside him.

“You’re more than likely get across cases like this later on. And you may have to get your own hands dirty as well. Are you gonna shut down like this every time?”

How could he accept this so easily??

The boy that was him spoke then, “We may be dogs of the military, we may even be cursed as Devils, Doesn’t matter. Me and Al are still getting our bodies back. But even so…” The boy that was him shook, “We’re not Devils. We know we’re not Gods. We’re human,” He rose, “WE’RE ONLY HUMANS!” He yelled to the sky, “and We can’t do anything to save one innocent little girl…” he whispered. “So for what good are we…”


End file.
